A Devilish Deal
by yikessss
Summary: Have you guys heard of the saying, "He made a deal with the devil"? Well, Corey has. But, he never really expected it to actually happen to him. Nonetheless, he made the deal, and if he wanted to ever see Laney again, he had to go through with it. Even if it meant getting his hands a little dirty.
1. Please, Remember Me

**So hey guys! Yes, I'm back with a new story, once again based on MCR. This one is based off of MCR's 2****nd**** album, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. I suggest you go look up the concept of that album right now, because otherwise you may be confused. So anyways, this will be corney (obviously), but more focused on Corey, because he'll be playing the role of the man who was sent to hell and needs to get his life back in order to be with his wife. Okay, lets get started :)). (And I'm sorry for uploading so many stories, I know it can get **_**really **_**annoying, but whenever an idea comes to my mind, I have to write it, or else i'll end up forgetting about it. But don't worry, I'll update all of my stories as soon as possible 3)**

Chapter 1: Please, Remember Me

Corey sat in the middle of the restaurant, a smile plastered across his face. Today was his and his long-term girlfriend—Laney Penn's 3-year anniversary. Today he was finally going to do it. He was going to propose. He had it all set up. When she took a bite of her food, she would also find something else in there—an engagement ring. Hopefully, she said yes. If not, it would be the end of him. At the age of only 21, he knew Laney was the one for him—and I know this is pretty cliché, but he wanted to live the rest of his life with her, and only her. They'd met during high school, during freshman year. He was the new kid, the one everyone hated. Thankfully, Laney was nice enough to take him under her wings and show him the ropes. From that day, they were inseparable. Of course, keeping in touch during college was hard, but they made it work.

Suddenly, the doors of the restaurant burst open, interrupting him from his thoughts. Looking over to the door, he froze on contact. There, standing at the door, where 4 men with guns, ordering everyone to stand and put their hands up. He couldn't move. It was like time had frozen completely. Before he knew it, he was getting ordered to stand up, or else they'd shoot him, but he couldn't move. A sly grin spread across one of the criminal's face, and he cocked his gun. Before Corey could stop him, the man had sent two bullets toward the couple, one for Corey, the other for Laney.

Corey opened his eyes, adjusting them to the light. He looked around, a confused look plastered across his face. From his surroundings, he honestly had no idea where he was. It was like a wasteland. The light was an eerie red, and ash covered the ground. Everything seemed to be burnt down, slight fires here and there. Luckily, he saw a girl with light blue eyes and beach blonde hair sitting on a burnt log, filing her nails. Maybe she could help him. Walking up to the girl, he started to notice a few things about her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in ages; her eyes were sunken in and extremely sad looking. There were smears of dirt on her face, making him figure that she hadn't bathed in a while. But, by the looks of it, she was his only his only hope to find out where he was, so he had to confide in her. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he started shuffling from foot to foot from how nervous he was. He didn't know who she was; she could possibly be a serial killer.

"Uhm, excuse me? Do you know where we are…..?" He asked, confusion still etched onto his face.

"Oh, yeah," she waved it off like it was nothing, "you're in hell." And with that said, she returned back to working on her nails, the only nice well taken care of thing on her body.

Realization suddenly dawned on him, the memories flooding back to the front of his mind like a tsunami—the restaurant, getting ready to propose, the _guns. _After that, everything went black. Then it hit him—Laney. Was she still alive? Was she in hell like him? Heaven? Would he ever be able to find her?


	2. Do We Have A Deal?

Chapter 2: Do We Have A Deal?

Corey walked up to the old shack, shaking every step he took. The blonde was kind enough to tell him how he could somehow get out of here, telling him he had to talk to Satan, the ruler of all hell. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. It was like he was about to put his whole life on the line, even though he was already dead. But, the thought of finding Laney and being with her again overruled everything. If he could see her again...

He quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to start bawling. Yes, men can cry. Manly men do it all the time. The walk was dreadful. There was dirt and mud everywhere. if he could describe it right now, he'd probably say it felt like he was walking through a giant tub of molasses. Yeah, it was _that _bad. Finally coming to the door, he gently pushed it open, making it creak with anticipation. At the sight in front of him, he froze in shock. The man standing before him was the opposite of what he was expecting. The man looked like a regular human. He had red hair similar to Laney's, and he looked similar to one of those 50's gangsters. He had a black turtleneck on, and a scar went across his left eye. His baggy jeans and black dress shoes accompanied his outfit, as well as multiple gold rings assorted on his fingers. **(It's Lenny incase you were wondering :P) **The demon was sitting on a desk chair, pulled up to a wooden desk, filling out...paper work? Since when does Satan fill out paper work?

"Yeah, yeah. Excuse me?," Corey started, reaching out his hand to the demon's attention, "A-are you Satan?"

The demon chuckled and motioned for Corey to sit next to him on a chair that only just appeared.

"Please, call me Lenny. And yes, I'm just the guy—er, demon you're looking for."

He smiled as Corey hesitated, considering he was used to it. Every mortal that came onto his 'office' hesitated. Well, if you could even call it that. It was more of a…death chamber. You see, in this small shack he would..get rid of the people who failed to keep their side of the deal he made with them.

Finally sitting down, Corey stated his dilemma. "Well, you see, I don't really know where my girlfriend, Laney Penn, is..?" He said, stating it as more of a question, "We were both shot during dinner last night—or whatever time it happened, I don't exactly know how long it's been—but anyways, if you could tell me where she is or something? Like-" He was suddenly interrupted when Lenny put his finger over Corey's mouth, hushing him in the process.

"Say no more. I know exactly where she is, she was actually about to join you here—but, unfortunately, she was saved, unlike you."

"So…I'll never be able to see her again?" It burned his throat, saying those 9 simple words. Or at least waiting until she died, which—he knew—would be in a _long _time. Or, at least, too long for him to wait. Plus, what if she moved on? Met someone else? Sure, he wanted her to be happy—not dwelling over him for her whole life—but it felt like a knife to the chest to think about her dedicating her life to someone other than him.

"Well, a deal _can _be arranged. If you'd like.." Lenny said, filling Corey with excitement.

"Yes! Anything! As long as I get to be with her again, I'll do whatever you'd like!" Corey said, jumping up and down, pleads dripping from his voice.

Lenny cleared his throat, a sly smile appearing across his face. He put his palms upward, making an image appear above them. It showed chaos, guns, and _blood. Tons of it_.

"You must bring me the souls of a thousand evil men in the span of…two weeks. If you fail, well, that's for me to decide. On the _other hand, _if you succeed, you'll get to see your precious Laney again…So, do we have a deal?" He stated, his smirk never fading.

Corey pondered his choices for a moment. I mean, all he had to do was kill a few, well 1,000, evil people and he'd be done, right? Then he'd get to see Laney again and propose like he was meant to do. Plus, they were evil. They probably deserve it anyways.

"Deal."

And before Corey knew it, he was in an old, foggy graveyard, a polished gun in his hand and a determined smirk on his face.

**OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY. I'd started this chapter a few weeks ago, and then I just got caught up and never got the chance to finish it. On another note, I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THE END IF THIS BOOK AND I MIGHT BE GOING TO WARPED THIS SUMMER WHOO. Love you guys ;D**


End file.
